


Dreams Come True

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Cinderella (1950)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity want to hear about the story of Cinderella, but when they show up too late to hear Fairy Godmother read it, they decide to make a new Cinderella story with the mice about the past of their parents and how they helped Cinderella in the castle and educate Charity and Charles of their mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a sequel to Cherry and Atticus Meet Cinderella with the Disney sequel Dreams Come True which I grew up with as a kid. Only OC's are owned and everybody else belongs to Disney. Read & Review as always.

Felicity tugged her mother's pant leg as she was at her writing desk.

"Felicity, for the last time, your father and I are very busy..." Cherry told her daughter who was very bored at home with nothing to do.

"But whhhy?" Felicity whined, sounding like a true child now. 

Cherry sighed, then had an idea as she remembered that Akito, Estelle, and Vincent were bored too. "Why don't you go to the town square?" she suggested. "Your cousins are going to visit Cinderella's castle... You remember me telling you about her, don't you? I heard Fairy Godmother is there to tell stories to the mice and Cinderella's children."

"Can I go?" Felicity asked her parents, not sounding so bored then.

"Yes, of course you can, dear," Forte said. "You can even go right now."

"Okay..." Felicity was about to go off.

"Wait a minute..." Cherry checked her for anything stray like any mother would, then let her go. "Alright."

Felicity smiled and she dashed off.

In enough time, Felicity met with her cousins as they were trying to look for Cinderella's castle. After greeting each other, the kids were still puzzled.

"Do you know where Cinderella lives, Felicity?" Estelle asked.

"Oui, follow moi..." Felicity decided to be the line-leader.

"Lead the way." Akito said.

Felicity walked with them. The guards glanced to the kids, but allowed them to pass by. While the kids were going, there were two familiar mice making their way, even passing the prince's pet cat who was named Pom-Pom. 

They all walked into the storybook room, just as Fairy Godmother was finishing a story for the mice and two children, a black-haired girl in a shiny blue dress and a dirty blonde-haired boy in a darker blue uniform. 

"'Cinderella and the Prince lived happily ever after... The End'." the Fairy Godmother shut the book, finishing the story, making the two mice and four kids groan.

"We missed it?" Jaq whined.

The girl named Charity looked over to them and nodded. "Mm-hmm."

"Oh, dang it." Akito groaned.

"Maybe you could read another one?" Gus suggested.

"I'm sorry, Gus, but that's the only Cinderella book there is." Fairy Godmother smiled apologetically.

"Yeah, Gus Gus, you heard her, the end, that's all!" Jaq huffed in defeat.

"That is the darnedest shame..." Felicity pouted.

"Hey, that's it!" Vincent had an idea. "What if we made up another Cinderella book?"

"We could tell the stories!" Mary the mouse looked excited.

"And make the drawings!" Akito sounded excited. 

The mice liked this idea.

"Think we can make stories like Maman does?" Felicity wondered. 

"Yeah, let's do it!" Charity giggled, agreeing with her new friends.

"Yeah!" Charles, the son of Cinderella and Prince Charming, said.

"What an excellent idea." Fairy Godmother smiled at this.

"No, no, wait a minute!" Jaq stopped their celebrations. "Who'd wanna read a book made by mice!?"

"Mama might read it." Charity reminded them with a smile, she was just as gracious and carefree as her mother, but she was more of a dreamer and tended to space out, especially whenever she would be tutored. 

"She has a point, dear," Fairy Godmother smiled. "And if you made it, I know she'd love it."

"One problem..." Akito rubbed his arm nervously. "We don't know how to make a book."

"First, we need a cover for the story." Vincent said.

"Oh, don't worry, dears, I think I can help..." Fairy Godmother took out her wand, then sang her Bibbibi-Bobbibi-Boo song as she summoned ways to make a storybook cover for them, including some pages with crayons, scissors, paint, glitter, glue, and several other art supplies to help them make their own second Cinderella story. 

Two female mice sewed and stitched the pages together before they would get started.

"This is so very much exciting!" Felicity was thrilled. 

"We need a story from you." Fairy Godmother started them off.

"Who, us?" Jaq felt lost. 

Charity picked up her younger brother and helped him to the table. "This'll be fun, Charles and I here could learn about stories before we were born! I heard that Akito, Vincent, and Estelle's dad and Felicity's mom helped my mom with you guys to become princess of the castle!"

That reminded Gus of something as he had a crayon drawing. "Oh, wait, wait! How's about... First day at castle?" he suggested to be the first story for their new book.

"Yeah, that sounds like the perfect start of the story." Charles said.

"Yeah, it's a good one." Jaq smiled at the boy.

Fairy Godmother chuckled. "I'd love to hear all about it."

"Indeed." Felicity agreed.

"Tell us, guys." Akito and Estelle said together.

"It was right after Cinderelly and the Prince got married," Jaq told them all as they started the first story of their Cinderella 'sequel'. "Mice-Mice, Cherry, and Atty moved to the big castle, we had it all to ourselves and we were having the time of our lives..." he started to narrate.


	2. Chapter 2

Flashback

 

The mice, Cherry, and Atticus were actually shown to be bored, since this was before the kids were born, Atticus had not yet met Mo, and of course, Charity and Charles were not even born yet. And Atticus had not yet acquired his god-like strength. Plus, there was no Patch.

Cherry sighed as she went to take out another book. "How long does a honeymoon take?" she groaned. "They've been gone for 50 years!"

"I'm sure it hasn't been that long, Cherry..." Mary commented as she lazily spun one of her threads.

Gus was sleeping, another mouse was sleeping, and Jaq was tossing pellets into a thimble.

Suddenly, everyone heard fanfare which could only mean one thing.

"CINDERELLY'S BACK!" Gus was instantly awake and happy.

"YES! THEY'RE FINALLY BACK!" Atticus cheered out of complete joy.

"They're back." Cherry said softly, she was excited too, but more quiet about it.

The Grand Duke and Prudence were excited themselves, they wanted to tell the King first, but they both got there, waking him up and making him fall out of his chair from the sudden excitement. Everyone looked out the window as the royal carriage was coming back with Cinderella and the Prince, Cherry and Atticus followed the Grand Duke, Prudence, and the King to meet the new happy couple, especially since the King spoke of an important tradition for the kingdom.

"It's strange how Prudence and the Grand Duke haven't wanted us to change our clothes." Atticus whispered to Cherry.

"I heard we might have to for special occasion..." Cherry shrugged. Even in the Spring Time she wore her black jacket. "Ya think Cinderella likes being a princess so far?"

"Well, she just got back from her honeymoon, so yeah, but once she gets here, I hope things will change for the better." Atticus whispered.

"I swear, that honeymoon lasted forever..." Cherry murmured a little deathly, but kept walking with him and the adults.

"She won't even know the first thing about becoming a princess..." the King told his servants as they walked along. "She just got back from her honeymoon! It's going to be your duty to prepare the girl..."

"Oh, your Majesty," the Grand Duke stopped and gave a bow. "I would be honored--"

"Not you, you ninny!" the King snapped at him. "Prudence!" he gestured to the woman with him.

"Of course not you, he wants it done right the first time." Prudence gloated towards the Grand Duke.

The Grand Duke stuck out his tongue at her, then tried to look mature as the King looked back at him.

"The royal banquet will be Cinderella's responsibility now." the King declared. 

Prudence looked horrified now. "The royal banquet?"

"You'll teach her everything she needs to know and Cherry's free to help as well!" the King called as he left in the distance.

"But Sire, she won't know anything about planning a royal banquet!" Prudence called to him. 

"At least she can stay up past midnight." Cherry joked.

"Yeah and this whole castle will begin to get a whole lot more fun." Atticus said.

The King, Grand Duke, Cherry and Atticus went to meet Cinderella and the Prince at the doors to welcome them back.

"I almost forgot, Atticus," the King looked to the boy. "You'll be helping my son and myself with important states to attend to."

"When's the Prince leaving?" Cherry sounded slightly overwhelmed.

After meeting with Cinderella and the Prince, plans had to change just as they came back home.

"We have to go?" the Prince asked, slightly shocked, he didn't want to leave Cinderella. "Now!? Father, I just can't abandon my princess!"

"He's right, Your Highness, they just got back." Atticus said.

"She hasn't even had time to prepare, Cinderella hasn't been a princess before!" Cherry added.

"It's her duty to plan the royal banquet," the King told them. "And the king's duty to endure it."

Cinderella decided not to argue. "Yes, Your Majesty..."

Cherry sighed, she would give it a try too. 

"Now, off we go!" the King called once the carriage was ready for him and the boys.

"I'm sorry I have to rush off..." the Prince said softly to his new wife.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, Cherry will be here with me and you'll have Atticus, he's nicer than he looks." Cinderella promised.

"It's true, I just hope that I survive because if I'm correct important status means there will be meetings and I'll probably die of boredom." Atticus said.

Cherry let him go. The Prince said goodbye to Cinderella before he went off with Atticus and his father. Cinderella kissed him goodbye, then looked a little emotional about being in the kingdom without him.

The castle seemed dark and scary without him around, but Cherry went in with Cinderella.

Once they got in, the mice came out from their hiding places and went to see their favorite human friend. "Cinderelly!" they squeaked.

Cinderella happily greeted them all, feeling like she hadn't seen them in decades. "Oh, hello my friends!" she cheered. 

Cherry smiled, then nearly got knocked down once a familiar dog came to greet Cinderella, making her laugh, it had been Bruno. 

"Look, look!" Gus pointed to the throne. "Big chair for Princess Cinderelly!"

"Oh, my... Big castle too..." Cinderella went to take a look. This seemed a lot bigger than when she lived in her old home with her step-family.

"Don't worry, Cinderelly, us Mice-Mice and Cherry here to help!" Jaq promised.

The mice began to head the wrong way then they were suppose to go.

"Uhh, this way, fellas?" Cinderella giggled softly at their fault.

Jaq stopped, making Mary and Gus run into him. Gus looked lost while Mary folded her tiny arms at him. 

"You've had a long day... You should rest..." Cherry told Cinderella.

Cinderella nodded, tomorrow would start of her new life.

The next morning, it was getting to 6:00 and Cherry was sleeping soundly in her new bed. She was drooling all over her pillow and snoring nasally due to the Spring season. She heard knocks on the door, but seemed to tune them out as she insisted on staying inside of her dream and not waking up yet. But the knocking sound came back, causing her to groan, knowing who was knocking on the door.

"Cherry, are you awake?" Prudence's voice came from behind the door.

"Yeaaah..." Cherry called back, though it was a lie, she then buried her face back into her pillow. 

Prudence walked in and saw that Cherry was not awake, she also had two other women with her, one dressed in blue, and the other in a pink color.

"Cherry, please do wake up." Prudence said, firmly.

Cherry groaned, she gave up and wiped her drooly mouth. After quickly getting herself dressed and combing her hair, she joined Prudence and the ladies-in-waiting.

Prudence knocked on Cinderella's bedroom door, there was no answer, so the girls had to go inside. 

Cherry yawned as she patted her mouth, she decided to go down to the kitchen to fetch herself a little snack for breakfast since she didn't really eat breakfast much. She smiled as she saw Cinderella was actually there with Jaq and Gus, stirring eggs in a bowl with a whisk. "Oh, good morning..." she said softly. 

"Good morning, Cherry, would you like a cheese omelet too?" Cinderella smiled to her as she planned on making one for the mice. 

Cherry smiled her appreciation and agreed to it. While Cinderella was making breakfast, Prudence came in very worried, because she thought that Cinderella was missing. Jaq and Gus fell into the flour from Prudence's yells.

Prudence wiped her mouth with a cloth, then looked to Cinderella, not recognizing her at first. "You, you girl! Have you seen the princess?"

Cinderella had an amused smile. "Good morning, Prudence."

"Oh, I thought you were..." Prudence chuckled sheepishly, then flinched at Cinderella like she was wearing atrocious clothing. "Oh, those awful clothes! I almost didn't recognize you, Your Highness..." 

The two ladies from before rushed over and curtsied once their names were given.

"Your ladies-in-waiting, Beatrice and Daphne." Prudence introduced them to Cinderella and Cherry.

"You're just in time for breakfast." Cinderella said.

"Breakfast!?" Daphne's eyes lit up. "Oh, with toast and jam?"

Prudence gave her a dirty look, silencing her.

"Your Highness, a princess never prepares her own meals," Prudence instructed. "That is not how things are done."

"There's rules to being a princess?" Cherry glanced at her.

"Of course there are rules!" Prudence replied like it was obvious. "But it's certainly not your faults that you don't know the traditions of the castle. That's what the king expects me to teach you."

"I'm sure we can learn in no time." Cinderella shrugged as she was being taken out of the kitchen with Cherry.

"Mm-hmm... Come along..." Prudence ushered them out. "There's no time to dally. Just both of you do as I say and everything will be fine."

Jaq and Gus popped out from the flour container and glared at Prudence, they really didn't like her so far. Cherry began to roll her eyes just, knowing that this was not going to end well.

Daphne was forcing Cinderella into a corset and stringing it as her hair was styled a lot differently.

"The King will be horrified to find the hostesses of the royal banquet dressed like a peasant girl and a scullery maid..." Prudence told the girls as she was putting a fluffy pink dress on Cherry, making the younger girl very disgusted. "A princess must be attired like royalty." 

Daphne put an under-gown over Cinderella and even a metal frame to keep her outfit in place. 

"Do we have to wear these all the time?" Cinderella didn't like this so far.

"Of course not, your Highness," Beatrice said as she came over with uncomfortable looking shoes. "You'll need something much more formal for dinner."

Cherry was not liking this royal life at all with the rules and clothes they had to wear. "Can't we wear just some of our own clothes?" she then asked.

Prudence had a small smile as she held a tiny book. "Oh, how very amusing, Cherry... But it simply isn't done."

Cherry and Cinderella sighed at that, but went along with it. The mice looked very concerned for the girls, even once they got their new clothes and hairstyles in and didn't even look like their old selves. Cherry had to admit though, she looked better compared to Cinderella for being in such a pink mess that nearly made her look like a soft serve strawberry ice cream dessert.

"We don't look like ourselves now." Cinderella said.

"Uh-uh...." Cherry shook her head, looking sick to her stomach.

Prudence, Daphne, and Beatrice led the girls out and the curtains were shut.

"Man, it's dark here even for me..." Cherry muttered. That was really saying something.

"It's such a beautiful day," Cinderella smiled. "Why don't we open the curtains?"

Jaq and Gus smiled at the top of the curtains, willing to do that for the girls to make them happy. Cherry was even wanting to see the sunlight to lighten up the room.

"No, no, no!" Prudence stopped them and shut the curtains instantly just as they were opened. "These curtains are never opened!"

"And certainly not by a princess." Beatrice added, rather pompously.

"It most definitely isn't done!" Prudence nearly snarled.

Jaq and Gus glared again while the girls looked slightly in shock.

Beatrice decided to be the one to take the girls into the dining hall and explain to them what happened there. And where it was all too much to take in and what was confusing was the choice of color. The girls just couldn't believe how people couldn't sit where they had wanted to. Daphne came in with one of the maids with two identical napkins. 

"Which color is correct, girls?" Daphne asked. "Cream or Ecru?"

Cherry tilted her head, unable to find a difference.

"Um... Ecru?" Cinderella guessed.

"Goodness, no!" Prudence snorted. "Cream!"

"But they're exactly alike!" Cherry pointed out.

"Oh, my..." Prudence rolled her eyes. "So much to learn, so little time..."

This lady was seriously getting on Cherry's nerves and was doing her best to stay calm. 

The girls were then taken into the kitchen to show the royal banquet's feast.

"At the banquet, as always, the royal menu consists of the rarest roast beef," Prudence instructed as Beatrice and Daphne showed the foods to the girls one-by-one. "French onion soup, delicate mashed potatoes, freshly baked begets, the finest truffles in the kingdom, and... For dessert..."

While Jaq and Gus were hiding among the walls, Jaq was trying to hold Gus back as he looked eager and hungry about the buffet for the banquet.

"Norwegian stewed prunes!" Prudence finished, which actually made Gus disgusted.

"Prunes?" Cinderella flinched.

"For dessert?" Cherry looked sick to her stomach.

"But, of course," Prudence said, seeing nothing wrong with having prunes for desert. "The King expects it... It's a tradition that is never broken... Besides, I like them..." she then smirked.

Cinderella and Cherry slightly rolled their eyes.

"You would..." Cherry muttered very quietly to herself.

Prudence then took the girls outside for a change to tell them of the rules about greeting guests that happen to appear into the palace. "Your Highness shall pause here, to greet her royal guests, remember to curtsy with nobility."

"I know I can do this right." Cinderella smiled as she gave a small wave.

They then heard familiar voices of their friends in the town at the other side of the gates.

"Our friends!" Cinderella eagerly went to the gate.

Cherry followed her to meet the villagers they knew, they often would run errands in town for Cinderella's step-family and often ran into them. "Hold on... Wait a minute..." she then called to the guard at the very top of the doors. "Open the gate!"

"No, no, no!" Prudence stopped them, making the villagers unhappy. "These gates are only opened for royal visitors."

Cinderella and Cherry looked very offended by that.

"You must remember the rules," Prudence waved her hand in front of the gates, upsetting the villagers. "Commoners are never allowed in the palace. It simply isn't done!"

The villagers looked very unhappy and walked away, feeling like garbage. They all then left the gate, feeling very upset. Cinderella and Cherry felt very uspet. Also, how dare she say that when they were invited to come to the ball that changed their lives for the better? They followed Daphne, Beatrice, and Prudence after a minute and went back inside.

They now had to learn how to balance books on their heads while dancing and had to answer questions based on what they had learned for the day. It was all becoming way too much for the both of them to handle. The musicians played such slow and soft music that it was nearly even putting them to sleep.

Prudence watched Cinderella dance with Beatrice, the proper way. "At the very least, one must dance with poise and grace..." she instructed.

"I'm trying..." Cinderella said after a curtsy, unable to keep the several books on her head steady. "I just need more practice..." 

Jaq and Gus were still keeping an eye on the girls, but yawned heavily as this music felt like the world's longest lullaby. The music was just too slow and too boring for them to keep themselves from yawning. Daphne was keeping Cinderella's face up while Beatrice and also Daphne were asking questions.

Cherry put her hands to her face, she knew this was going to end in disaster. Prudence answered the questions with the right answers when Cinderella made the wrong decision. Eventually, it was too much and Cinderella suddenly fell down in front of everybody. Cherry went to comfort her.

"Your Highness, the dance is best preformed on one's feet." Prudence told them.

Cinderella and Cherry glared in response, then left the room to go into Cinderella's new room, she couldn't do anything else but to flop on the bed and cry. All of their mice friends went into the bedroom so they could help cheer up Cinderella.

"Poor Cinderelly..." Jaq sighed. "Please don't cry... If Cinderelly not happy, then... Mice-Mice not happy!"

Cherry glanced to the mouse, but she gently tried to pat Cinderella to cheer her up.

"Oh, Jaq, Cherry, what am I gonna do?" Cinderella cried. "I can't do anything right." 

Cherry looked down at her and Cinderella's new clothes. "Look at us..."

"Cinderelly and Cherry not look like Cinderelly and Cherry." Jaq observed.

"It's true," Cinderella agreed with him as she looked into the mirror. "Something's not right here."

"Yeah, like stewed prunes!" Gus grunted in disgust.

Even the word 'prunes' made Cherry sick to her stomach.

"Why do they have to keep the palace so dark?" Cinderella started to protest. "And that awful dance... And those boring colors that all look the same."

"And stewed prunes!" Gus repeated.

"Stop it..." Cherry tried to stop him, she felt quite ill. "And what about those rules about keeping commoners out of the palace?"

"Exactly!" Cinderella agreed with her there. "Why, I was a dish-maid when the prince married me... And he loves me because I'm me..." she then smiled, wishing he was there right now.

Cherry and the mice agreed that the prince did love her for being her.

"We've been trying to obey someone else's rules... And who we should be..." Cinderella went to change out of the hideous pink dress and get the disgusting hair back to the way she liked it.

Cherry did the same behind another changing panel and the girls both came out in their normal clothes, feeling a lot better and more comfortable. "We can do this, we just have to try to stop trying to be someone else."

"What're they gonna do, Jaq-Jaq?" Gus asked his best friend.

"Gus, we're going to plan this banquet," Cinderella smiled in determination. "Our way."

Gus and Jaq looked together, then gave thumb's up to the girls. The girls were going to plan the banquet their own way.


	3. Chapter 3

Daphne didn't protest once the girls went to the front gates.

"Open the gates!" Cherry and Cinderella called.

The man at his post waved to them as they went off with baskets filled with party invitations. Prudence walked out and she grunted once she saw what was happening once the girls walked into the village. She decided to follow them to see what they were up to.

Cherry and Cinderella handed envelopes to everybody, who then thanked them.

Prudence sneered and came to them. "Girls, the King would not approve," she snapped. "You're supposed to be inviting dukes, and counts, and other aristocrats!"

"We are inviting them, along with all our friends here in the village." Cherry said as she handed an envelope to a man polishing his tomatoes.

"Girls, I strongly advise against it," Prudence stood in front of them, opening her tiny book in front of them as well. "It's simply not the way things are done..."

"We think that it's time to try something new." Cinderella said before closing the tiny book.

Prudence felt insulted by that statement. Cinderella and Cherry handed an invitation to a man tossing and molding dough. He smiled, taking the envelope and dropped his dough, the dust and powder hitting Prudence in the face, angering her. But it amused Cherry very much, seeing how angry the woman was while her face was covered with powder.

The girls went to the kitchen, Cinderella put on her old apron while Cherry washed her hands.

"This party needs help, starting with dessert..." Cinderella looked at the menu.

"No prunes!" Gus flinched. "Yuck!"

Jaq climbed up and decided to put in chocolate mix into a bowl. "Jaq-Jaq loves chocolate!"

"Mm!" Gus agreed, but leaned against a milk bottle by accident and crouched as it fell, but landed into the bowl, making a dessert that everybody could agree on.

"Chocolate pudding!" Cinderella exclaimed.

"Now that sounds good!" Cherry added, agreeing very much so.

Jaq smiled that the girls were happy now. Gus smiled, he then saw he was leaning against a prune jar, he yelped out, then patted his shirt. 

After mixing the chocolate pudding and making it the official dessert for the banquet, Cinderella and Cherry decided the dance could use some work too. Cherry surprised the musicians with musical terms, despite not really being into music. She didn't even remember how she knew those words. This was after she spent winter with Belle and the Beast, but she thought it was all just a dream, but it really wasn't. The music seemed to be much more livelier then it was last time.

Daphne laughed as she danced with Cherry. "We never get to dance like this!"

Cinderella placed a single book on her head, then danced with Beatrice.

"It simply isn't done!" Prudence growled. "It simply isn't DONE!" she then stormed off.

Jaq and Gus watched her leave, then danced together, mocking the rule-making lady. Mary and the other mice giggled at their fun. This was the most fun they had since coming to the castle. The men laid out a red carpet down the stairs which spread to the ballroom doors as the girls came out from it.

"Your Highness," Beatrice came with cloths. "Sand or buff?"

Cherry lowered her arms. "Which color do you like?"

Beatrice paused a moment and despite being the one being in a blue dress, she smiled and said, "Pink!"

Cherry flinched at the color, but respected her decisions. "Perfect... What do you think, Cinderella?"

"Hmm... Still needs something..." Cinderella looked curious. She then smiled and looked to the curtains and pulled them back, letting in sunlight.

This made the men look not so stoic and bored and relieved for the sunshine. Even Cherry was happy to see the sunlight in the castle.

Prudence shrieked, entering the room. "What will the King say!?"

"I know it's a big change, but we have to try this our way..." Cinderella tried to calm her down. 

Prudence still looked insulted with them for breaking her strict rules, but she would allow it, since Cinderella was the new princess. "Well, I certinatly hope you know what you're doing..." she put her snooty nose in the air and sanctured off. 

Cherry looked at the time. "We better get ready so we'll be on time for the party." she suggested.

"You're right, can't be late." Cinderella said.

Cherry and Cinderella went to their room to get dressed in something more suitable and comfortable. Cinderella wore a glittering blue ballgown reminiscent of the one she wore to dancing with the Prince. Cherry wore a spring green dress that complimented her skin tone and even attempted to make herself look cute by putting a bow in it and cleaned up her glasses nicely. 

"They here, Cinderelly and Cherry!" Jaq called. "They here!"

The girls came to look out the window as it was now dark and many horse carriages were coming into the kingdom.

"*sighs* No turning back now." Cinderella said.

The girls left the room and the mice followed, even Mary was there, sliding down the curtain. 

There was live and energetic music playing as there were several couples dancing together on the floor. There were even three children, dancing together, hand-in-hand. The mice happily watched, getting to the beat themselves, from the balcony, not going on the floor, otherwise they would be stepped on. Cinderella brought a lonely duchess and invited her to dance with a common kindly man and she accepted, he had even kissed the back of her gloved hand.

"UGH!" Prudence groaned in her graceful purple dress. "This dance is horrifying!"

"Oh, come on, Prudence, relax just enjoy the banquet like everyone else is." Cherry said.

Cinderella smiled as she walked around and saw a young boy had offered her a rose. Cinderella smiled as she took it and decided to dance with him after giving him a kiss on the cheek. The mice snuck behind the buffet table and left with a platter, carrying it above their heads while Gus followed, carrying a stack of olives, dropping one.

Fanfare played to make everyone stop dancing for a moment.

"The King has arrived..." Prudence announced.

The doors opened and the King stepped out to see how the banquet was going without him so far before joining in. And where it was unlike any banquet that he had ever seen.

"Whoo-hoo!" Daphne cheered as she ran in her violet ensemble. "Pudding!" she accidentally tripped by the King, making him hit the floor and the pudding flew in the air and landed on top of him, worrying her and the others.

"What in blazes is going on here!?" The King demanded an explanation.

"Your Majesty!" Prudence rushed to him. 

"Who opened those curtains?" the King snapped, but then looked in zen from the sight.

"This is all Cherry and Princess Cinderella's doing!" Prudence explained.

"Oh, what a lovely moon." the King smiled at the night sky.

"I tried to stop them..." Prudence said.

"Commoners!?" the King turned red at the sight. "In the palace!?"

"They simply refused to listen..." Prudence continued.

The King smiled as someone familiar to him helped him up, despite being a peasant. "Oh, hello Giuseppe!"

"Your Majesty, we can explain." Cinderella walked over with Cherry.

The King noticed the brown substance on him. "What is this...?"

"Your dessert, Sire..." Cherry said with a nervous smile.

The King looked offended at first. "No prunes for dessert!?"

"I tried to warn them, but they wouldn't listen." Prudence said.

Prudence made it sound like an outrage, but the King smiled once he tasted the new dessert. "Mm, chocolate, my favorite!" 

When he laughed, everyone smiled again then.

"What happened to the music?" the King smiled. "Everybody dance!"

The conductor shrugged, then let the orchestra play the lively music again and everyone returned to dancing. Daphne took the metal bowl off his head and allowed him to mingle with the others. The doors opened again as the Prince and Atticus were coming back, wearing their best clothes.

"Looks like the girls' handiwork, from the looks of it, which for everyone is a good thing." Atticus said.

The Prince smiled once he saw Cinderella and happily ran to her.

"We're still alive, aren't we?" Cherry teased him like he was a brother to her. 

The King smiled at this and he vigorously shook Prudence's hand to congratulate her. "I always said we needed new traditions around here... Go on now, Prudence, you're missing all the fun!" she pushed him against the Grand Duke.

The Grand Duke and Prudence looked to each other, actually smiling, and they went to dance together.

"I knew it..." Cherry glanced at the new couple.

"Those two are perfect for each other." Atticus whispered to Cherry.

Cherry nodded in agreement, she had a hunch about them.

"Did we miss something?" the Prince chuckled.

"Surprise!" Cinderella told him with a smile.

The Grand Duke dipped Prudence as the King was enjoying this year's banquet a lot better than the other ones before Cinderella was involved. It looked like Prudence was now going to be a friend to everybody from now on. 

After the dance, the King took Cinderella and his son to sit on their thrones for the kingdom to watch and celebrate them. This truly was going to be a banquet that no one would ever soon forget.

The King awarded Cinderella with her tiara, congratulating her and his son, mostly to his son for picking Cinderella to become his princess. "Another dance!" he announced, letting his son and daughter-in-law sit together.

Cinderella and the Prince smiled to each other and gave a kiss to each other.


	4. Chapter 4

This story ended as there was a crayon drawing of them together in a big pink heart. 

"Well, Cinderella certainly turned things around, didn't she?" Fairy Godmother chuckled.

"Yeah, no more big hair." Jaq chuckled.

"Or prunes!" Gus grimaced. "Yuck!"

Charity helped Charles with sewing the pages together with the mice. "Mom's really talented..." she smiled to her friends. "I wish I coulda been there..."

"Me too." Charles said.

Jaq was struggling and nearly gave up on his part with the new book. "Can't get it..."

"Fée Marraine, could you help Jacques?" Felicity asked the magic woman.

Fairy Godmother smiled and decided to do just that, waving her wand.

"Watch it! I don't like that magic stuff!" Jaq shook his arms, trying to stop her.

"Why is that?" Estelle asked.

"Remember what happened last time!" Gus chuckled.

"Oh, now, there's a story we should tell." Fairy Godmother smiled in memory.

"Sounds like a good one..." Akito smiled.

Jaq declined. "No, no, no, no, very boring story... Very... We don't wanna hear that one..."

"But Jaq," Mary came to the mouse she loved. "It's my favorite."

Jaq blushed, unable to say no to her. "Okay, let's hear it."

"Please tell us." Vincent begged, very excited right now.

"Well, it certainly was an unusual wish, Jaq, dear. But things didn't turn out quite the way you had planned..." Fairy Godmother began to narrate the next story.

"Ooh, sounds like this one has a lesson in it." Estelle said.

"Indeed it does, Estelle." Fairy Godmother chuckled.

"Firing away." Felicity told her to start the story.

Charity and Charles were excited to hear about this.


	5. Chapter 5

Gus and Jaq were leaving the castle to go into the gardens, Gus was complaining most of the way since they hadn't even got to have any breakfast while Jaq wanted to pick flowers for Cinderella. But skipping breakfast was the least of their problems as the castle cat named Pom-Pom was going around on a hunting stroll and where she was looking like she was wanting to eat them.

Once the mice gathered the very tall daffodils, they tried to get back inside with no trouble. Pom-Pom mewed greedily as she dashed out to the garden to spy on and stalk down the mice. Jaq broke the flower stems while Gus carried them, so far so good. 

"That's enough!" Gus cried, feeling like he couldn't carry anymore.

"You gotta think big, Gus-Gus!" Jaq told him until he paused in alarm and saw a familiar cat. "POM-POM!" 

The two mice tried to avoid the fat white cat as she chased them back inside the castle. She was now going to get two little smackerals or so she thought. The mice ran into a hole. Pom-Pom leaped for them, but got her fat head stuck, making her mew in anger and annoyance. 

Jaq and Gus were now climbing up the stairs with their flowers for Cinderella, but the golden petals were nearly wilting. Cherry was sneezing for what seemed like the hundredth time today, she looked like she was very sick, but actually wasn't.

"Come on, Cherry, it's just Spring." Atticus said.

Cherry sniffled as her eyes looked very watery. "Don't tell me... Tell mah nose..." she said, very stuffed up.

"Have you guys seen Cinderelly?" Jaq asked.

"I think she's in the... The... The..." Cherry said, weakly, then let out another messy and noisy sneeze, she took out a hanky and blew her nose, feeling so gross. "Stupid pollen!"

"She's with the Grand Duke." Atticus said for her.

"Thanks!" Jaq and Gus went off.

Cherry kept sneezing and lazily walked along, trying to keep her balance with her clouded vision.

"Your flowers, your Highness." the Grand Duke presented a very lovely and large bouquet for Cinderella.

"Well, thank you," Cinderella smiled. "These are even prettier than yesterday's."

Jaq frowned in defeat, Cinderella wouldn't want his flowers now. Cherry sniffed and actually didn't sneeze from the new flowers, this made her smile.

"Jaq, I'm sure that Cinderella will love the flowers that you and Gus got them for her." Atticus assured the sad mouse.

"Here's the list of remaining preparations for the Festival tomorrow." the Grand Duke handed a list to the new princess.

"Another party?" Cherry sighed.

Cinderella took the list and agreed with Cherry. "We sure do throw a lot of parties around here, don't we?"

"Oh, this is no mere party, Your Highness, this is the Spring Festival!" the Grand Duke told her. 

Pom-Pom tried to sneak in to get the mice, but the Grand Duke picked her up to make her take a bath.

"Bye-Bye, Pom-Pom, enjoy your bath!" Atticus smirked.

Cinderella noticed the mice. "Good morning, fellas... What do you have there?"

"For you..." Jaq handed the wilting flowers. "But they're too small."

"They're beautiful, how very sweet..." Cinderella smiled, adding the flowers to the bouquet. "Thank you."

The Grand Duke briefly came back. "Your Highness, the Festival Committee is assembled in the library, awaiting your instructions with your little friend, Cherry."

"All right," Cinderella said to him before he left with the cat again. "Come on, Cherry." 

"Is Countess LeGrande gonna be there?" Cherry moaned as she joined Cinderella, accidentally both forgetting the party list. "She always treats me like I'm some stupid baby!"

"Man, these days at the palace just do not get better." Atticus said.

"I wish I could be big like you, Atticus!" Jaq looked angry and unhappy, folding his arms.

However, a familiar female mouse came out from a hole and held something in her paws. "Good morning, Jaq."

Jaq smiled to her. "Hello, Mary... Pretty coat!"

Mary blushed as she held it out for him. "Wanna try it on?"

Atticus smiled at the two mice, just knowing that they were meant for each other and then looked at the table to see..........The list. "Oh, no, they forgot the list!" he said out of shock.

"Jaq can help!" the red clad mouse rushed to fetch it. "Take list to Cinderelly!"

Mary frowned as Jaq went off without trying on the coat she made for him. But the moment jaq got the list was the same time that Atticus got it and without knowing, was bring Jaq along with the party list so then he could give it to Cherry and Cinderella.

Jaq wanted to be the one to do it, so he let Atticus help him until he got to the library where the girls were. "I'll be right back!" he squeaked to Mary before he left the room.

A man came with tea on a tray for the guests as he opened the library door with Jaq going behind him to get into the room. Jaq went under the table and grunted in annoyance as he saw that the people had their big feet in the way, but he was still going to try to help Cinderella and Cherry. 

"Now, any other suggestions?" Cinderella asked the guests.

"I propose we move the Spring Festival to the Summer!" a man chimed in. 

"It won't really be a spring festival now then, would it?" Cherry couldn't help but deadpan.

"Um, Cinderella, Cherry, you two forgot something." Atticus said, showing the list.

Cherry quietly took it and set it to the table.

Jaq was trying to find a way out from under the table. However, LeGrande's napkin dropped on him and she reached down to pick it out, but she reacted with a shriek and ran out of the library. "HELP! Oh, I can't stand mice!" she cried, trying to stomp on Jaq.

Luckily, Jaq found his way out and dashed away to another room.

"We better go and see if he's alright." Atticus said.

Madame LeGrande had went off, in her frenzy of the mouse. Cherry looked around and saw a mouse tail behind a table, Jaq must have been sulking there.

"Jaq, are you alright?" Cinderella asked the mouse softly.

"No help to Cinderelly," Jaq frowned. "Just make big mess!"

"Oh, Jaq, don't worry about it, it's not your fault..." Cherry said to him.

Cinderella nodded, then thought of something to cheer the mouse up. "Tell you what, I'm about to go to the fairgrounds, why don't you come with me? We could really use your help."

"Help?" Jaq cheered up instantly. "Zug-Zug!"

"Yeah." Atticus agreed. 

"Meet us at the stables in ten minutes." Cinderella synchronized.

Jaq was very excited to be able to help Cinderella this way now. Cherry walked with Cinderella to get dressed for meeting the people at the fairgrounds. 

"I'm really excited, Atty, gonna help Cinderelly!" Jaq cheered.

"Yep, we'll meet you at the stables." Atticus said.

About ten minutes later, Jaq set to the horse's stables, trying not to let the horses get startled by him.

Cherry wasn't that very fond of horses, but she stroked one around the nose, looking into its eyes, remembering what her father taught her about horses. "Do you know Spirit?" she couldn't help but ask quietly.

The horse lightly whinnied. 

"No? Well... He's a good horse, just don't make him angry." Cherry smiled sheepishly.

"I hope to meet him sometime." Atticus said once he entered.

Cinderella came to them. "Have you two seen Jaq?"

Cherry shrugged as she fed one of the horses hay. "No, I thought he was with you."

"He must be in here somewhere." Atticus said, looking through the stable.

"Your Highness," the Grand Duke walked over. "Your escort is waiting for you outside."

Cinderella smiled. "Thank you..." she then looked for their mouse friend. "Jaq! Oh, well... I guess he couldn't come..." she climbed onto her horse.

Cherry followed Cinderella out, not really liking to ride horses. 

As soon as they were gone, Jaq was heard squeaking, but the horses tried to stomp on him since they were frightened by him.

"Jaq?" Atticus asked as soon as he looked to the horse's tail.

"CINDERELLY!" Jaq tried to call. "CHERRY!" It was no use, he was alone, until he saw Atticus. "Atty?"

"Jaq, are you okay?" Atticus asked the mouse out of concern.

"Cinderelly and Cherry didn't see me..." Jaq frowned.

"I'm so sorry, Jaq, I would switch sizes with you if I could." Atticus said as he picked him up and they both went to a stone seat in front of a fountain.

Jaq was sulking and really wasn't enjoying being small, he kept ranting about it. Pom-Pom was making her way again, no one noticed her, even if Atticus was there, she felt victorious that the mouse was there.

"Jaq, I know how you feel, I wish there was a way for us to switch sizes." Atticus said.

Their wishes were going to be granted as something sparkling was coming. Pom-Pom was alarmed by something and ran off behind the bushes.

Fairy Godmother had appeared like she did for Cinderella on the night of the ball. "There, there, dears..." she said softly, accidentally sitting on them both, hearing their cries. "Tell me all about--" she looked around. "Boys? Uh, boys!"

"You're sitting right on top of us, Fairy Godmother." Atticus muffled.

"Oh, there you are..." Fairy Godmother chuckled, smiling apologetically to them. "I heard your wish, boys... Aren't you happy the way you are?"

"Only big people help Cinderelly!" Jaq pouted. "I wanna be big! No... I wanna be... Human..." he said instead, worried of how people would react to a giant mouse loose in the palace.

"And I want to be a mouse to see what it's like, please, Fairy Godmother, grant our wish." Atticus begged.

"But you two have always helped Cinderella just the way you are." Fairy Godmother told them, unsure about granting their wishes.

"Cinderelly's a princess now, no time for mice," Jaq sighed. "Nobody likes mice anyway."

"So, that's what you think..."

"I get beat up by cat, and horse, and big scary lady!" Jaq became more animate with his wish now. "Humans are bigger! Bigger better!"

"Please, Fairy Godmother, grant our wish, I just want to experience of what it's like to be a real mouse." Atticus begged once again.

"If that's what you two really want... Perhaps it'll be for the best..." Fairy Godmother sighed, she took out her wand and waved it to transform Jaq and Atticus. "Bibbiti... Bobbiti... Boo!"

Pom-Pom saw the change as Jaq became human, she had this thought in her head that human Jaq could be as much as six mice and she looked more hungry for him as she licked her lips and decided to stalk on him and now mouse. 

Atticus who looked like a mouse version of himself and where it felt weird for him because he was now on Jaq's shoulder. 

Human Jaq even grabbed an apple that fell from a tree and he was practicing talking with Cinderella about being human now and that Atticus was a mouse. Both of them looked into water under the bridge. "Zug-Zug, we really are different!" he gasped, very thrilled, he took another bite out of his apple, tossed it over his shoulder into the water and walked off.

Pom-Pom licked her lips as she continued to go after the boys.

"This is amazing! Now I can find out of what's like being a mouse. Thank you, Fairy Godmother for granting our wish!" Mouse Atticus cheered.

"I don't know about you, Atty, but I love the view from up here!" Human Jaq praised as he walked with the new mouse. He hit his head on an incoming branch though, making him rub his head, but he was okay.

"This is so exciting!" Mouse Atticus cheered, jumping into the air forgetting that he was on jaq's shoulder. "Oh, snap," He began to fall and fell right into Jaq's front coat pocket. "Uh, Jaq, help please." he squeaked. 

"Oopsie!" Human Jaq saw this, then helped Mouse Atticus back up and smiled to him. "I guess I forgot how strong the wind is when you're that small."

"Yeah, I guess this going to be a challenge for the two of us, but I'm sure we'll be able to make this work for us." Mouse Atticus said, not giving up too soon.

Human Jaq looked ahead and saw the girls, then smiled. "There she is..." he said once he saw Cinderella. "Oh, what am I gonna say...? Um... Princess Cinderelly, it's me, Jaq! You're human, but look, I'm human now too!" he recited as he continued to walk.

Pom-Pom tried to pounce on them, but she had landed right into a sticker bush and tried to pull off the burs stuck to her poofy fur.

"Now, watch out for buckets, so then you won't trip or get hit by one." Mouse Atticus warned him.

"Ah, don't worry about it." Human Jaq chuckled as he went ahead.

Cinderella was writing down on some forms while Cherry was standing around for directions for activities and the Ferris wheel. Human Jaq got too excited however and when he rushed over, he did accidentally trip and fall through a bucket, shocking everyone and everyone looked to him in slight alarm and worry.

"Are you alright, sir?" Cherry asked, not recognizing him.

"I'm hu--" Jaq tried to say 'human', but he coughed from the bucket's contents nearly choking him.

"Oh, Sir Hugh, is it?" the Grand Duke came to see him, then shook his hand. "Pleased to know you."

"Knows to please you too." 'Hugh' replied, shaking back.

"I warned you to watch out for those buckets..." Mouse Atticus muttered.

"Hugh, eh, would that be Belgian?" the Grand Duke wondered.

"What?" Hugh was confused. "Uh, no, no..." 

"No, no, of course not, no accent..." the Grand Duke tried to guess.

"I'm so sorry about the mess." Cinderella frowned.

"Wow, they must really think he's a real human and which in this way he is," Mouse Atticus said before running to Cinderella and Cherry. "Cinderella! Cherry! Down here!"

"Here, let me help you." Cinderella told 'Hugh', going to give him a clean, unable to hear Atticus right now.

"No, no, that's why I'm here, to help you!" 'Hugh' insisted.

Cherry rubbed the inside of her ear, looking around. She thought she heard something weird.

"CHERRY, LOOK DOWN HERE!" Mouse Atticus yelled, hoping that would catch her attention.

'Hugh' tried to explain why he was there, but he kept overlapping between the Grand Duke and Cinderella and the clock tolled, silencing him.

"Late, Your Highness," the Grand Duke told Cinderella apologetically. "It is late. We're expected back at the palace."

"Shall we ride together?" Cinderella invited Hugh. 

"Ride?" 'Hugh' gulped. "On h-horses?"

"Oh no," Mouse Atticus runs to Hugh. "Jaq, down here!"

This caused for Hugh to look down to Mouse Atticus and picked him up. "This can't well for either of us, buddy..." he said sheepishly.

Cinderella had already walked off and Cherry was following after her.

"I can already tell that it's going to be one wild ride." Mouse Atticus said.

Cinderella rode calmly on her horse, but the horse Human Jaq got on, seemed to hate him for some reason and kept running quickly and making him crash around. "Have you ridden before?" she asked sheepishly for him.

Cherry covered her eyes as the horse and Human Jaq crashed against a fluffy plant, but luckily, neither of them were hurt.

"Well, at least he didn't get hurt." Mouse Atticus said, watching what happened from the top of Cinderella's horses head.

"Sir Hugh?" Cinderella called for the new human. "Sir Hugh?" she then saw him and smiled as the horse munched on some grass and trotted forward with 'Sir Hugh' on top of it with flowers in his hair and a branch in his bucked-tooth mouth. "Oh, there you are..." she then smiled and took the flowers as a friendly gesture. "Oh, peach blossoms... Aren't you sweet? They're beautiful... Thank you..."

Human Jaq smiled bashfully toward her.

"Sweet move, Jaq," Mouse Atticus said before turning to Cinderella and then running up her shoulder. "Oh, please work."

This time Cinderella did hear him and looked to her shoulder. "Oh, hello there, little guy..." she smiled to him, not recognizing him, it reminded her of when she first met Gus and gave him that name. "You look so brave and noble..."

"Um, thank you, I'm a friend of Hugh's, he saved me from that evil and annoying female cat." Mouse Atticus said.

"How mighty of you," Cinderella smiled, she didn't know any other person befriended mice around here. "Now... What should I call you?" she gave a long and powerful thought, she then thought of a man in her life she had truly admired and deeply and dearly missed almost every day, but not as often now. "I'll call you Benjamin."

"I love it," Benjamin said. "And looks like the horse that Hugh is riding didn't like him."

"Must be his first time... I should find a vase for these..." Cinderella still loved the blossoms.

Cinderella took Benjamin and Hugh back to the palace as Cherry was waiting for her.

"Ah, Highness, there you are," the Grand Duke greeted, also waiting for her. "The tailor is in an absolute dither, the cook is having a crisis, the animal trainer is flummoxed, and they're all asking for you."

Cinderella felt swamped, she handed the blossoms to Hugh. "Could you find a vase for these?" she asked before going off with Cherry. "Thank you, Sir Hugh, you're a big help..." she felt grateful to have had him around.

"Well, we better go find a vase for those flowers." Benjamin said.

"Perfect..." Hugh sighed. "Helping Cinderelly with flowers..."

Pom-Pom snuck around, she found an old piece of cheese and decided to use it as bait to trap her next 'meals'. She hid behind a stand as soon as her trap was set. Hugh sniffed, he may had been human, but his smell for cheese was still strong as ever.

"Huh?" Benjamin said out of confusion as his mouse nose caught the scent of cheese. "Do you smell that?"

Hugh and Benjamin turned around to see the piece of cheese. Hugh bent down to pick it up, feeling very hungry and of course, didn't care that it was on the floor. However, when he did that, he looked ahead to see a familiar white cat with Benjamin. "POM-POM!" he yelped, starting to run for his life.

Pom-Pom mewed loudly as she was chasing them, ready to eat them. For once, Benjamin felt scared of the cat and began to run for his life running with Hugh, hoping to get away from Pom-Pom. Hugh couldn't believe he was still afraid of cats, he even tried to hide in the mouse hole after Benjamin, but he got his nose stuck due to his large size. He then creeped up against the wall as Pom-Pom came closer, looking greedily hungry. Hugh wasn't sure what to do, he grabbed a Ming Vozz and wanted to smash the cat with it, but something stopped him.

"Oh, good," Cinderella walked in with a smile. "You found a vase."

Hugh chuckled sheepishly, putting the blossoms inside of it. "Happy to help... Uh, what I want to say is--"

"Your Highness," the Grand Duke got her attention again. "The Countess LeGrande is awaiting you in the dining hall."

"Think you can help Cherry keep her company until I get there?" Cinderella asked him.

Benjamin came out of the hole, hoping that Pom-Pom was gone. 

"All clear, buddy." Hugh told Benjamin once they were alone.

"Whew, okay, let's go keep Cherry company." Benjamin said once he was on Hugh's shoulder.

In the dining hall, Cherry was sitting boredily while the Countess was playing with her face such as pinching her cheeks and kissing her all over like a baby. 

"Oh, you're so so so pretty, dear!" LeGrande giggled.

Cherry rolled her eyes, but put up with it anyway. It all then went crazy when LeGrande saw Gus and some of the mice and began to freak out. Hugh and Benjamin overheard this.

Because of instinct, Hugh ducked down, but then realized what he did. "What am I doing?" he laughed at himself. "I'm a man now!"

"A big fat mouse!" the Countess shrieked from in the room.

"Oh, no, Gus-Gus!" Hugh got worried for his best friend and went in to see if he could do anything.

"Calm down, they won't hurt you!" Cherry tried to settle the fat woman, but she wouldn't listen.

Benjamin ran inside as well to help Gus and the other mice. "Quick everyone, into the mouse hole." he said.

The other mice didn't recognize the 'new mouse' but they did as he said while Countess LeGrande kept trying to swat at them with a broom, ignoring Cherry's protests. Luckily, they all got away in time before they would be squashed by the bristles as the door opened from Hugh.

"Oh, my hero!" LeGrande dropped the broom and jumped into Hugh's arms. "Oh, you saved me!"

Cinderella walked with a smile. "Well, I think we just found the couple to lead the first dance."

LeGrande looked up to Hugh, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Yeesh, that lady needs a hobby and a man." Benjamin said before he went into the mouse hole.

Cinderella took Countess LeGrande to go and promised to arrange a valet for Hugh. Cherry glanced at him and walked off, almost as if she didn't know him, in fact, she didn't know him, she didn't know it was Jaq and she almost never talked with people she didn't know unless she was with someone she did know.

"Who are you?" Mary asked as she sewed Jaq's jacket, a little worried, looking to Benjamin as he joined them.

"Mary, it's me, Atticus." Benjamin said.

Mary gave him a look. "You can't be Atticus... Atticus is human..."

"That reminds me, Mary, where Jaq-Jaq?" Gus asked.

"I don't know, Gus," Mary sighed as she stopped sewing for a moment. "I'm worried about him..."

"HERE I AM!" Hugh popped his face into the hole.

The mice screamed and ran away from him out of the hole.

"Wait..." Hugh got sad as his friends abandoned him and he held his new tiny coat on his finger. "It's me..."

"Jaq, I think we might have made a huge mistake with our wish." Benjamin said.

"No kiddin'..." Hugh was very depressed now.

"Is everything all right, dears?" Fairy Godmother came to check on the two. 

"Oh, yeah... Great..." Hugh lied softly. "No problem..."

"Yeah... It's just.... (sighs) Fantastic..." Atticus lied softly as well.

"Well, I think you gave your friends a bit of a fright..." Fairy Godmother informed.

"They ran away from us," Jaq sulked. "Even Mary..." 

"Oh, surely now you don't miss being your old selves?" Fairy Godmother coaxed.

"No, I guess not..." Jaq shrugged.

"Aren't you happy being your new selves?" Fairy Godmother then asked.

"Well, I-I guess we are...." Atticus shrugged.

"Sure not as easy as we thought..." Jaq said as he sat down and heard a flat crunching noise, he then saw he had sat on a hat, he then shut his eyes calmly as he flipped it. "But I know we'll get it!" he then flinched as Fairy Godmother vanished and the hat had landed on the Grand Duke.

"Her Highness Cinderella is asking for you..." the Grand Duke told him, removing the flattened hat. "The evening's festivities are upon us!"

Jaq was very excited about this. "Zug-Zug!"

"Wicked!" Atticus squeaked.

"Guys?" Cherry and Mary popped their heads out from a wall, but no one else saw them.

"Did you hear something, Jaq?" Atticus said before he looked behind himself.

Jaq couldn't answer him since another human was talking with him.

"Zug-Zug, eh?" the Grand Duke wasn't familiar with that expression.

"Um... It means..." Jaq quickly picked up Atticus and hid him in his coat pocket. "It's French!" he said quickly before leaving the room.

"Aha, French, is it?" the Grand Duke jeered behind him. "Well, that explains everything."

"I could have sworn I heard someone say our names, oh well, I must be hearing things." Atticus said.

"Hmm..." Cherry and Mary had a feeling, but weren't sure if that was Atticus and Jaq or not.


	6. Chapter 6

Later that night, the Prince and Cinderella were at the front of the crowd as the Spring Festival was beginning and Cinderella cut the ribbon after opening it, making the crowd applaud her and she let them all in to have some fun.

Cherry was walking around, humming, she bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm sor--GAH!" she looked frightened, there was a clown in front of her. "Uhh... Hi, I was leaving..." she walked off.

The clown was following her though and wouldn't leave until she would laugh.

"Please go away..." Cherry told him, though he wouldn't, not until she would laugh.

Atticus looked and saw Cherry's situation and saw that she was scared and decided to help her.

"Yes... Very funny..." Cherry forced herself to laugh, but she still couldn't go.

Gus and Mary were up on a pole together and decided to go look for Jaq together. The King was dragging the Grand Duke everywhere, including an elephant ride. Atticus was now going to scare the clown going into his pants and then bit on his right leg to let him leave Cherry alone. Cherry blinked, not sure what was happening with the clown, but then walked off to go on the Ferris wheel. 

"Sir High, aren't you enjoying yourself?" Cinderella came to the new human.

"Well, uhh... There's something I gotta..." 'Hugh' got nervous around her again.

"You're not whispering about me, are you?" Countess LeGrande showed up, giggling to him, then grabbed him.

"I believe I promised you two the first dance." Cinderella smiled.

The countess was delighted and pulled him away to dance with him.

Benjamin then got out of the clowns pants and then began to make his way to Hugh. "I hope that this night gets better." he said while making his way to the dance.

It was a little insane due to LeGrande's insane dancing with Hugh. Pom-Pom was sitting on a tree branch, once Benjamin and Hugh were together, she leaped from it and pounced onto Hugh, making him struggle and try to get her off from him. 

"Oh, Sir Hugh, is that your kitty?" LeGrande chuckled. "Oh, isn't she precious?"

Hugh threw Pom-Pom off, but landed into a trough of water. And where the water was like a huge ocean to Benjamin.

"Ready for the next dance?" LeGrande smiled down to Hugh.

Hugh shrieked and started to run away from her and Pom-Pom all at once. Before he ran off he grabbed Benjamin and put him back in his pocket and began to run for their lives. The people were calm, until Hugh was running around to get away from Pom-Pom. Suddenly, the elephant went wild as the clown came back and it had trampled on the clown while he was making a balloon animal.

Cherry actually laughed. "Good one!" she pointed and laughed, walking away, then noticed the elephant was on a rampage. "Oh, boy..." 

The elephant went mad and the Grand Duke was thrown off it while the people ran in a frenzy.

"Jaq, what's going on up there?" Benjamin asked.

"I rather not tell ya!" Jaq was too scared.

Somehow, they both ended up on the Ferris wheel. Things seemed calm for now until there was an evil mew. Pom-Pom had been there with an evil grin, her teeth sparkling in the darkness. 

"Cherry, what's going on here?" Cinderella asked.

"Oh, nothing much..." Cherry shrugged with one hand as her other one had some cotton candy. "That weird guy's running from Countess LeGrande, can't blame him... The elephant is loose, and oh, yeah.... That guy's running from a cat..."

"Pom-Pom, I thought they trained her well..." the Prince sighed about his own cat being bad.

"Trust me, I know a lot about bad cats." Cinderella coaxed to him, referring to Lucifer.

"Let me guess, we're being chased by Pom-Pom, right!?" Atticus guessed.

Jaq tried to crawl away from Pom-Pom, all at the same time catching Atticus. The people watched in horror at this scene. 

Jaq fell with Atticus, but luckily, neither of them were too hurt, Jaq took Atticus behind one of the games and he felt miserable as the elephant was chasing innocent people. "This is all our faults... I wish Fairy Godmother were here..."

"Boys, this is your chance to help." Fairy Godmother appeared right next to them.

"Fairy Godmother, thank goodness you're here, we need your help." Atticus said.

"They need your help though," Fairy Godmother said, gesturing to the panicking villagers. "Especially you, Jaq."

Jaq's eyes widened. "What can I do?"

"What do you think can stop him?" Fairy Godmother quizzed him with a gentle smile.

"Don't know." Atticus and Jaq said, too scared to know the answer.

"Perhaps... A mouse?" Fairy Godmother mostly looked to Jaq when she implied that. "And Atticus, doesn't Cherry need her brother figure back?" she gestured her wand to the girl as she stood around, bored and kind of alone.

Cherry sighed, she sat on a bench and lazily picked at her cotton candy. Atticus saw this and felt bad of how selfish they both were being.

"Are you men or mice?" Fairy Godmother tempted them with a sweet smile.

Both boys thought for a minute. "I'm a man/mouse!" they both said at the same time about themselves. 

Atticus went to sit on the bench with Cherry while she looked bored out of her mind without someone being there with her and Jaq was in front of the elephant, going to stop it by standing there, hoping to be turned back before he might get squashed.

"How does it go again?" Fairy Godmother seemed to forget the only magic words she knew, then remembered as she waved her wand to Jaq and Atticus. "Oh yes... Bibbiti Bobbiti Boo!" she called with magic sparks flying toward them.

Jaq began to embrace for the impact of the elephant, Atticus began to cover his eyes, not bearing to watch. The elephant came close, but then Jaq turned into a mouse, making it stop what it was doing and settle down a little. However, it bucked the King back and flung him onto the Ferris wheel, but he wasn't hurt. 

"Ooh, I can see my castle!" the King said with glee like a child.

The crowd cheered that the King was safe.

Cherry looked over to Atticus. "'Bout time you showed up..." she scoffed as she ripped out a giant piece of the treat and gave it to him.

"Thanks Cherry, you wouldn't believe the kind of day me and jaq have had." Atticus said, accepting the piece.

Jaq shrugged once the elephant went off and he twirled his tail. "I guess there are only some things a mouse can do," he then noticed his tail and kissed it happily. "I'm a mouse!" he then did a happy little dance as he celebrated being a rodent once more.

"Did I miss something?" Cherry asked as she ate her cotton candy, now in a better mood.

Pom-Pom emerged from the crowd and grinned darkly as she was on the prowl for Jaq again.

"Let's just say I am so happy that me and Jaq will never switch places because then it would just be crazy." Atticus said.

"I guess..." Cherry shrugged, then noticed the white cat. 

Pom-Pom was about to go for Jaq, but Countess LeGrande showed up and scooped up the cat to take her away to find her 'Master'. 

"That'll do... Probably worse punishment than a bath." Cherry chuckled.

"Yep." Atticus said.

Mary and Gus came to congratulate Jaq for being brave and that he was a hero. Jaq took Mary's coat, finally wearing it, and the two mice shared a kiss, ending this story with fireworks.


	7. Chapter 7

"Thank goodness that's over!" Jaq wiped his forehead. "No more magic for Jaq-Jaq or Atty!"

"Can't believe Dad wanted to be a mouse once..." Estelle sighed.

"I remember when he told us he wanted to be a dog like Scamp." Akito giggled.

"Dad was one weird kid back in his younger years." Vincent said.

"At least he didn't work all the time because of Aunt Anastasia and Aunt Drizella..." Charity pouted. 

Charles was having a hard time tying the ribbon for the crayon drawing of Pom-Pom. "Can't we use just a little bit of magic?"

"Sil vous plait?" Felicity added in the pleading.

Fairy Godmother decided to use her magic to help them make their book go a lot faster, however, it got a little haywire. Flowers were erased, scissors were chasing Gus, some paintbrushes were painting the mice by accident, it was quite tragic.

"I think that's quite enough magic!" Fairy Godmother decided to stop it, so she made the art supplies stop.

A strawberry blonde-haired in pigtails girl with a basket walked in, she wore a light pink dress. "What's going on here?"

"Making a book with the mice." Charity explained to her happily, smiling fondly to her.

"Yeah and just had a little magic haywire." Charles said.

"Big old stinky mess!" Gus whimpered.

"I am sure they has been the worst," Felicity said to the mice, giggling to them. She then looked to the new girl. "Who are you?" 

"This is Marianne," Charity introduced. "She's our cousin."

Marianne smiled bashfully and waved, she then took out some bread. "I brought something over from my papa's bakery if anyone wants some."

"Me!" Estelle cheered.

Marianne smiled and shared the bread with everyone and gave small, but still big chunks for the mice.

"That reminds me," Jaq chuckled. "Remember when Anastasia fell in love?"

"Cinderella's step-sister?" Fairy Godmother sounded shocked. "That Anastasia?"

"Of course she did... How else am I here?" Marianne couldn't help but giggle, she felt a lot more confident and friendly ever since she met Charity, but didn't know they were cousins at first.

"Now that's a messy story!" Jaq giggled.

"No," Mary took his paws and danced with him. "It's a love story!"

"It's true." Charity and Charles said as they took each other by the hands and began to dance, starting the next story.


	8. Chapter 8

Cherry, Cinderella, and Atticus went to dress like they would when going to the market back when they stayed with the Tremaines. Once they were set, they stepped outside the castle and the birds tweeted around them, they tried to shush the birds so they wouldn't get anyone else's attention.

"Morning, guys," Jaq greeted his human friends. "Why you dressed like that?"

"We're going to the market in disguise so no one will recognize us," Cinderella explained with a smile. "I want to surprise the Prince with a garland of flowers. Wanna come along?"

The mice and birds agreed, instantly wanting to come with their human friends.

They all went into town and it looked very lovely.

"Man, looks like everyone's been hit by Cupid's arrow..." Cherry said as it looked like the whole town was lovesick with one another.

"Yeah, sure looks like it." Atticus agreed.

Cinderella kept an eye out for the garland of flowers that had been selling a lot lately. Cherry hid with Atticus and Cinderella once she heard familiar voices. Her suspicions were confirmed once she saw Lady Tremaine leave the bakery with her daughters. However, the baker of the shop seemed drawn to one of them, Anastasia to be exact, as he offered bread to her before she was called away. Even without Cinderella, Cherry, or Atticus, Lady Tremaine was still firm, scolding, and stifling.

"He's got that look..." Cinderella observed the baker. "I know that look..."

"Seasick?" Jaq joked.

"No, Jaq, he's in love." Atticus said.

"Anastasia's in love?" Jaq didn't want to believe it. "That's crazy, Atty!"

"Oh, come on," Cinderella said. "Anyone can fall in love."

"Anyone but Anastasia!" Gus chuckled.

"Or me..." Cherry rolled her eyes slightly.

"Maybe she just needs help..." Cinderella wanted to help her step-sister, no matter how crude or demanding she was in the past, maybe love could change her.

"Yeah and I think we can give her the help she needs." Atticus said.

"Lots of help!" Jaq still joked.

"Well, I had lots of help too, remember?" Cinderella reminded them with a smile, looking to her bird friends.

"There has to be a way to get them back together..." Cherry was going to help too.

"Yeah, but how?" Atticus asked.

Cinderella hummed as she tried to think of an idea for this to work. "I know! We'll lure them into the town square," she said, then bent down to whisper to her friends. "And here's how we'll do it..."

Once the plan was set, Gus giggled in response.

"That's right, Gus, they'll never know what hit 'em!" Cinderella giggled, very eager for this plan as well.

"The let's put this plan into action." Atticus said.

A little later into town, the baker was getting ready to put new rolls into his oven.

"Okay fellas, get his attention, and remember, keep it simple..." Cinderella told the ones going to distract the baker.

"Yeah, but also try to catch his attention." Atticus said.

The mice agreed, then snuck into the bakery.

The baker didn't know he had company until he heard tiny squeaks. He turned around and saw them, angered that they invaded and they were dancing on his bread. "Mice in my baguettes!" he snapped at them, then set to chase them down.

While the mice did that, the birds flew by Anastasia and took her bonnet, making her chase them.

"Yes, the plan is working." Atticus said out of victory.

The birds dropped Anastasia's bonnet as the mice were running to hid behind a horse that was in the town square. The baker ran too, then saw Anastasia again. They both smiled to each other, however, something unfortunate happened.

Lucifer was there to chase the mice like he always did before they left with Cinderella, the chase startled the horse and the horse kicked Anastasia away, making her crash into flour and eggs, making a very unpleasant mess.

"Oh, no." Atticus said, seeing how awful Anastasia looked.

Anastasia refused the helping hand of the Baker and ran off, crying and humiliated.

Cinderella decided to comfort her step-sister with Cherry, they had failed. "Anastasia?"

"Huh?" Anastasia looked to them, curious and angry all at once. "What're you guys doing here... Dressed like that?" she asked, knowing that since they lived in the palace now, they would look better than commoners like she was now. "You look like a laundry maid and a street urchin."

"At least we don't have egg on our face." Cherry scoffed, both literally and figuratively.

"We saw you in the Baker's shop." Cinderella said.

Anastasia groaned at that, not wanting to be reminded of the misfortune. Atticus decided to go and teach Lucifer a lesson for ruining the plan and for chasing the mice. Cherry and Cinderella decided to take Anastasia with the palace with them to get her cleaned up and look presentable for the Baker so their next meeting, though forbidden, would turn out for the better.

The mice went with Atticus and were alarmed when they saw Lucifer. The evil black cat was going to chase them, but he had seen something else that took his attention, he had that lovesick look on his face, but who was he looking at?

This confused the mice and Atticus as they looked to where Lucifer was looking and saw Pom-Pom. Pom-Pom saw Lucifer, but she turned her back to him and went off, her tail in the air, like the snooty feline she was. Lucifer frowned and went off, not even bothering with the mice, he was too heartbroken right now.

"Oh, come on! Now we have to help Lucifer?" Atticus asked.

"It right thing to do..." Jaq said to him. "We help Lucifey..."

"Just this once." Gus agreed, though was hesitant like Atticus was.

The mice devised a plan, while Pom-Pom took her nap by her milk saucer, they decided to take her ribbon and lead her to meet Lucifer and probably bring them together.

"This plan better work." Atticus whispered.

The mice lost Pom-Pom and Jaq came to Lucifer with the pink ribbon the white cat was known for wearing.

"Lucifey like Pom-Pom, yes?" Jaq tempted.

Lucifer looked in love, then nodded eagerly.

"Mice and Atty can help..." Jaq promised. "If Lucifey promise to stop chasing mice! Deal?"

Lucifer was a little lost about not chasing them anymore, but he wanted Pom-Pom, so he agreed.

"Alright, then we'll help." Atticus said.

While the mice and Atticus helped Lucifer, Cinderella and Cherry helped Anastasia.

After finally wiping the red-haired girl's face clean and giving her a bath, she was all cleaned up.

"There, good as new!" Cinderella smiled.

"Don't stop now!" Anastasia yelped. "Mother says that looks count for everything!"

"Well, it's true that you wanna look good, but it's also okay to not be too beautiful." Cinderella said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Anastasia ignored her. "What I need is a whole new look!"

Cherry and Cinderella sighed. This was going to take a while.

Meanwhile, the mice and Atticus were giving Lucifer a bath. And where Atticus just knew that this was not going to be easy. After the bath, Atticus started to brush Lucifer's fur and whiskers. Jaq came by with a pair of scissors that looked huge compared to him and he snapped them back and forth to cut those claws down a notch.

'I hope he likes of how he looks now.' Atticus thought.

Anastasia kept wanting so much, she grabbed a whole bunch of dresses and wanted tons of make-up while Cinderella and Cherry tried to get her not to be so excessive with her beauty.

The mice gave Lucifer a look that first made him look like Bob Marley, so they changed it into a clown and Lucifer really didn't like that one, but finally he looked like a handsome cat with curly whiskers like a debinere mustache with his top fur slicked back and he even had a bow tie now and he liked the way he looked, so he shook paws with Jaq and Atticus.

"Yes! We finally have a winning style for Lucifer!" Atticus cheered with the mice.

Anastasia nearly looked like the famous little mermaid as she wore her crimson hair down and she was wearing a simple purple, long-sleeved dress, she looked herself in the mirror. "What about a necklace?"

Lucifer came into the room and gave a haughty meow to the girls.

"Lucifer!" Cinderella was shocked of how he looked.

"Stupid cat." Anastasia scoffed.

Lucifer heard of what she called him and didn't like it.

"You know what they say, you'll catch flies better with honey then with viniger." Cherry advised.

"What does that mean?" Anastasia slightly grimaced. "Who'd wanna catch flies?"

"No, Cherry means that the best way to impress the baker is to be nice to him." Cinderella explained.

"How do I do that?"

"It wouldn't kill you to smile." Cherry shrugged a suggestion.

"Better get me a bigger necklace." Anastasia walked to the jewelry box to get one, but Cinderella closed it before she could find or get one.

"Come on." Cinderella said, showing Anastasia her own smile.

Anastasia struggled to smile, her face was twitching, she had one in the mirror, but it was a really creepy Joker like one. Lucifer hissed at that smile.

Anastasia looked to him and scowled with her smile, making him flee away and saddening her. "I make babies cry too..."

"Here..." Cinderella decided to work on Anastasia to give her a better smile. "He'll never be able to resist."

"You think so?" Anastasia asked, but then panicked as she remembered something. "But what if Mother catches me?! She told me never to speak to the baker again!"

"I think it's time to stop following someone else's orders and start following your heart." Cinderella advised.

"Yeah, love will find a way." Cherry recited to help the girl out.

Anastasia sighed, they were right, but she just decided to keep her love life a secret from her mother and sister. The clock chimed then.

"I-It's late, I have to go." Anastasia told them.

"What about the Baker?" Cherry asked her.

"We'll walk you to his shop," Cinderella offered before her younger step-sister left. "Meet you at the market tomorrow at noon?"

Anastasia was in a much better mood then. "I can hardly wait!" she ran out the doors.

Lucifer went to join her back home. Cinderella smiled as she was happy for her.


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone went to bed, as tomorrow was a day to put the ones in love with the ones they desire and had hopes it would work out as an uncommon romance and work out for the best. Cherry was seeming to be drawing in one of the books, but it was one of her own, for it had been a sketchbook.

"Whatcha drawing, Cherry?" Atticus asked.

"Just stuff from dreams." Cherry shrugged as she sketched random doodles into her book.

"Cool," Atticus said. "You would not believe of what me and the mice did today."

"Did you guys give Lucifer that makeover?" Cherry asked since she had seen the evil black cat's new look.

"Yes, he's fallen head over heels for Pom-Pom." Atticus said.

"For Lucifer's sake, I hope she accepts," Cherry glanced back at him. "That cat works my last nerve, especially when the Duke or Prudence make me brush her fur 100 times in the morning..."

"You and me both, me and the mice had a hard time trying different hairstyles." Atticus said.

Cherry chuckled as she drew something very outrageous. "Well, good luck to Lucifer and Anastasia... How long until we get boyfriends or girlfriends?" she lightly joked.

"Might be days, weeks, months, or years." Atticus said.

Cherry sighed as she kept sketching.

The next morning, it was a normal day so far, but it was getting close to noon. Cinderella went to get Cherry so they could see how it would work out between Anastasia and the Baker. 

"See you later, Atticus." Cherry said as she went to go with Cinderella.

"See ya later, girls." Atticus said as he went to go with the mice to make sure that everything went perfectly for Lucifer and Pom-Pom.

The girls went to the marketplace and were now waiting for Anastasia. When she came, they reminded her to have a sweet smile and be the nicest as she could. They also suggested that she should buy one of the garland of flowers as a token of love and gratitude for the Baker. 

Once Anastasia had her gift, she gave one of the flowers to a little girl and went to meet the Baker, feeling very thrilled and confident to see him again. Fortunately for her, the baker had the same idea, but unfortunately, she arrived at his baker shop too early to see a scene that she wasn't happy to see. 

Anastasia saw that the Baker had the flowers with a different woman, she thought he was giving them to the other woman. This made her start crying as she felt heartbroken and she ran off, throwing away her flowers. The Baker saw her go and wondered why she was so upset now, he wanted to surprise her. 

Cherry and Cinderella waited by the apple cart and they heard the crying.

"What?" Cinderella got to her. "What happened!?"

Anastasia couldn't tell them, she just ran off, crying even more as a horse trotted by, separating the three of them.

"Anastasia, wait!" Cinderella called out.

"She couldn't have gone too far..." Cherry told her before they started looking for her.

Back in the castle, Lucifer was given a flower bouquet, but it was filled with fish instead, just for Pom-Pom. He felt very nervous about seeing the female white cat, but he had to do it. This was his only chance.

"Go on, go, go, go." Atticus whispered, encouragingly.

Lucifer gulped and gripped his collar that came with his bow-tie, he then went to find Pom-Pom as she licked herself. He then tapped her shoulder and put the fish in her face. Pom-Pom blinked, a little surprised, but she actually looked flattered. She took the fish and gave him a squeezing, tight hug. Lucifer blinked, it worked!

"Yes, it worked, team!" Atticus cheered.

All the mice began to cheer with Atticus, happy that Lucifer and Pom-Pom were going to be together and best of all, Lucifer was going to stop chasing the mice, now they just had to deal with Pom-Pom. Pom-Pom smiled, she then opened her eyes and saw the mice cheering, it made her feel instantly hungry for a chase. Lucfier looked with her and both cats grinned evilly.

The mice stopped cheering until they saw that Pom-Pom and Lucifer wanted to try to eat them. Luckily, the mice outsmarted the cats and Jaq had slapped the fish bouquet in Lucifer's face in angry. "The deal is off!" he hissed at the cat in anger of the broken promise.

"Yeah, you stupid cat! I should have known that you wouldn't keep your promise." Atticus said, glaring at the cat before he and the mice left.

Let's just hope Anastasia would have a happy ending in this fairy tale.

Anastasia kept crying as she was by the fountain, nothing could cheer her up. However, the Baker showed up, seeing her tears, he even had the flowers, but a goat had been trying to eat it out of his hands. Cherry and Cinderella saw her, they were going to comfort her, but since the Baker arrived, they decided to let nature take its course.

"Don't look at me!" Anastasia wailed. "I look horrible!"

"Wait, please!" the Baker tried to get her back.

The baker stopped her from going away so then he could give her what was left of the flowers. Anastasia seemed to had quickly forgotten about her jumped conclusions as she smiled to him.

"Anastasia!" a sharp voice came to ruin the moment.

"Why them?" Cherry sighed once she saw Lady Tremaine and Drizella appearing then. "Why now?"

Cinderella shushed her so they could listen.

"How dare you defy me!" Lady Tremaine scolded her younger daughter. "You were forbidden to speak to this man!"

"Oh, look at her, she's a disaster!" Drizella taunted.

Anastasia looked very sad, now seeming to agree that she looked awful.

"We'll be the laughing stock of the entire town!" Drizella continued her mocking.

Cherry wanted to teach the Tremaine women a lesson, but Cinderella restrained her.

"You've embarrassed yourself quite enough with this foolishness!" Lady Tremaine scolded. "Dear child, you know l only have your best interests at heart. You deserve better. Come along."

Cinderella flinched, this sounded ugly, she couldn't watch anymore.

"No Mother!" Anastasia spoke up, shocking everyone then. "You're wrong! He's sweet..."

"She's wonderful." the Baker added, holding her in his arms.

"He's romantic, and we are going to the ball together!" Anastasia finished firmly in rebellion.

Lady Tremaine and Drizella were surprised at this side of Anastasia.

Lady Tremaine wasn't sure what to say after that, she was so stunned, she then decided to go. "Drizella, come along." she lightly commanded, then walked off.

Drizella stared, still shocked at Anastasia.

"DRIZELLA!" Lady Treamine repeated sharply.

Drizella blinked, then went to join her mother, leaving Anastasia with 'her man'. Cinderella and Cherry were both now proud of her step-sister. Lady Tremaine and Drizella did not attend the ball, but Anastasia came in one of her new dresses and the Baker came, looking dressed all fancy in his new suit, along with gloves. Even if some people considered Anastasia to be ugly, she certainly looked very pretty tonight. Even Cherry and Atticus agreed. It looked like dreams really do come true. The two new lovers shared a kiss together, ending this story.


	10. Chapter 10

"Wasn't it just romantic?" Marianne gushed. "I bet Mama and Papa just looked so beautiful together that night!"

"I bet they were." Charity smiled to her cousin.

"Yeah." Charles agreed with his sister.

"We should show Cinderella the story book." Vincent suggested.

"That's a marvelous idea." Fairy Godmother smiled as they finished the storybook.

Mary looked out the open door. "There she is!"

"Let's go!" Gus called.

The mice wanted to carry the book, so they dashed out, singing Bibbiti Bobbiti Boo together. Charity and Marianne picked up their skirts as they ran. Felicity and Estelle giggled as they followed behind.

"Hey, wait for us!" Akito called as he ran with Charles.

"Yeah, wait!" Vincent called out as he ran with Akito.

They passed the Grand Duke and the King and even accidentally got Prudence and Daphne to make a mess as they went to look for the woman of the castle. 

"Cinderelly!" Jaq squeaked. "Cinderelly!"

Cinderella looked around, she then saw the mice with the bunch of kids. "Oh, hello..."

"Mama, look at what we made!" Charity showed the book to her mother. 

"What's this?" Cinderella asked with a smile, though she knew very well what it was.

"It's a book, we made it," Marianne explained with a smile to her aunt. "Do you like it?"

"I love it!" Cinderella beamed. "What's it about?"

"All of you and your own adventures, ma'am." Felicity explained.

"Yeah, from your first day at the castle to Anastasia's true love." Estelle said.

"What wonderful story decisions," Cinderella smiled. She then smirked down to the kids and mice. "l don't suppose you'd want to read this together, would you?"

This made the mice and kids cheer, wanting to hear it like in a storybook corner.

"Oh, look, we're all in here!" Cinderella smiled when she cracked the book open, then went to the first story they had titled 'Aim to Please'. "And these are our stories..." she then began to read them the book. "'Once upon a time, there was a castle and in this castle, lived a prince and a princess'..."

Charity, Charles, and Marianne were very excited to hear of what life was like before they were born and Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity were eager to hear stories of how their mothers and father helped Cinderella get there, and even Anastasia. This turned out to be a wonderful day after all.

The End


End file.
